Fountain of Youth
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: Times ticking for both these ladies, however one continues to age while the other desperately wants to. Will someone be able to help either of them? Featuring Baby Doll and Calendar Girl and Hugo Strange.
1. Chapter 1

Fountain of Youth

(BTAS)

Summary: Times ticking for both these ladies, however one continues to age while the other desperately wants to. Will someone be able to help either of them?

AN: Okay I'm sure you've figured it out since you probably found this fic in a search. This fan fic is mainly about Baby Doll and Calendar Girl. That's right! -gasp- Yesh even though I really do like the original Calender Man, I thought there was truly substance and thought put into BTAS, Calendar Girl's character. After re-watching the episode "Mean Seasons" I realized I actually did like her character more than I realize. So here I go let's hope I don't muck it up.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

A young pianist played his piano furiously as the stage behind featured an act with two men tap-dancing and singing in red and white stripe suits. The audience was half empty and others were starting to stand up and leave as well. One of the gentlemen suddenly bent on one knee, while his partner placed his foot on his friends thigh and back flipped off of him landing on one knee as well.

"Ta-Daaa!" both man yelled in unison.

"BOOO!" an audience member yelled.

"You stink!" another yelled as he tossed a box of popcorn on the stage. Suddenly more boxes of popcorn was being thrown on stage and the red curtain of the vaudeville theater closed on the act protecting the two performers from the barrage of popcorn.

"Damn it you two again!" the theater owner scolded as he lifted his thumb back signaling for the two gentlemen to leave. They got up bitterly as they made their exit. "Hurry up and change to your custodian clothes, clean up your mess," the owner threatened.

"Sorry sir," one of the performers apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Now hurry up we need to make sure we clean up the stage for our next act. You know how she hates messes," the theater owner pushed. Both men nodded as the hurriedly took off their striped outfits and changed into blue overalls and dingy caps. They both hurriedly grabbed brooms and swept off the stage all the while keeping their heads low trying to prevent their faces to be seen afraid of shame and embarrassment.

Soon the theater started to slowly fill for the next coming act, except a different type of audience walked in. This audience consisted of the scum of society that Gotham Police has yet to catch. All legal ages of the male spectrum appeared in the audience filling up the seats fast. The manager made his way toward an old door with a gold glittery star barely hanging on to a nail as it tilted to its side, the name written on it "Baby Doll." He cleared his throat and knocked.

"Three minutes till show time Ms. Dauhl," the manager reminded.

"Shut up! I'll be there when I'm ready!" a woman with deep silk tones replied back angrily. A few minutes later the door opened and slammed quickly shut as the gold star nameplate fell to the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to fix it rights!" the performer yelled out. The miniature woman made her way toward the stage, no taller than three feet the young woman, who looked no older than five had her hair in ringlet curls a black bow on top of her head. She wore a black dress with white frills and ruffles. She had her make up done in such a way to make her face look younger yet mature at the same time. The blonde woman got in girly pose and closed her eyes. She released a heavy sigh before giving an evident nod, leaving her curls bouncing behind her. The theater manager nodded back as did the piano player. The curtains slowly opened as the pianist played his first chord. The woman's eyes opened shinning brightly against the theaters light.

"I've written a letter to Daddy..." the woman sang in a childlike way her voice was no longer the rich silky tones but now replaced with child like shrill as she made cute pose interlocking her fingers and looking up toward the ceiling. "His address is heaven above!" she threw her arms up in before hugging the air. "I've written Dear Daddy, we miss you and wish you were with us to love." The girl looked down sadly at the audience pouting. There sat the usual typical lonely male audience, though one person stood out a woman with ebony hair her face covered with a white mask. "Instead of a stamp I put kisses, the postman said, That's the best to do!" The adolescent looking woman did a cute little spin as her eyes darted around the audience, but once again her eyes returned to female in the front row. "I've written this letter to Daddy, saying I love you!" with that she did a little curtsey and threw a kiss at the audience. She skipped off toward the right of the stage as the curtain fell. "Hmph, what was that about?" she suddenly asked herself.

"Baby Doll! My star!" the theater manager yelled happily. Baby Doll smirked as she made her way to her room. Her star was still on the floor.

"WHY is my STAR ON THE FLOOR!?" she yelled in anger her voice back to her rich tone. The manager gulped as he turned toward toward one of his janitor performers and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't you see Baby Doll's star is still on the floor! FIX IT" The manager said in anger the performer nodded as he made a worry expression.

"Yes sir," he replied nervously.

"Now!" the manager yelled.

"Right away," he ran off heading toward a tool box. Baby Doll let out a loud sigh and entered her room. She slammed the door shut as she jumped onto her stool banging her fist on her vanity table. She looked up at the lighted vanity mirror. Her face full of makeup, glitter, and dark lipstick. She frowned grabbing a napkin and wiped her face smearing her makeup and lipstick across her face. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Just fix the star!" Baby Doll yelled at the door. The door suddenly opened an the woman dressed in the red skin tight dress and white mask walked in. "Wait who's are you?" Baby Doll asked in shock. The woman crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"I'm Calender Girl..." she replied simply, her voice was strong and feminine. .

"Go away I'm busy," Baby Doll replied with a wave of her hand.

"Why Baby... who would of known you'd sink so low..." Calendar Girl spoke in a serpentine voice.

"Ha! You's judging me? Baby Doll?" she asked, her voice back to her child like demeanor. Baby Doll turned to face the ebony haired woman looking very stern as she crossed her arms. "Besides the jerk faces pay for my bills," Baby Doll looked toward the vanity again as she continued to wipe off her makeup.

"Hmph, don't you mean jerk offs?" Calendar Girl corrected. Baby Doll made a fist as she gripped hard onto her napkin and pounded her fist on her vanity shaking all her belongings.

"Look I don't know whos you are and whats you wants but I want you outtas my room!" Baby Doll yelled angrily.

"Sorry can't do that, I have something special planned for you. So if you like it or not you're coming with me," Calendar Girl said angrily.

"Oh ohs, looks likes big scary womans going to be rough with Baby," Baby Doll replied as she threw a jar of loose powder at her. Calendar Girl coughed for a few seconds before shaking off the powder.

"I was a model I'm used to powder on the face, try again!" Calendar Girl scolded as she reached for Baby Doll. Baby Doll jumped off the stool and ran for her purse. But Calendar quickly grabbed a hold of her dress pulling Baby Doll away from her small purse. "Na ah ah! I know what you're going for don't you know it's gun violence awareness month!" she said gripping her dress and pulling her up towards her eye level.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" Baby Dolled cried as she kicked and screamed.

"Feisty one aren't you but not too strong oh well," Calendar Girl spoke to Baby Doll as she grabbed a sock and stuff it in Baby Dolls' mouth, she brought out some tape and wrapped it around her head and mouth. "Consider it lucky I forgot to bring the soap," she added as she looked around and found a large trash bag and stuffed Baby Doll in it.

Three bulky men, wearing black tight tights and only a black bow tie stood by Baby Doll's door. The manager of the theater walked toward them.

"Hey! What are you muscle heads doing over there?" the man asked as he examined them. "Hmm you guys are pretty buff. Hey you wanna be performers? I can use ya guys for ladies night," the manager said. The three men grimaced as they stood their ignoring the man. "I'm talking to you!" the manager yelled at them. Suddenly Calendar Girl slammed open the door and rushed out toward the exit, her beefy body guards following shortly after.

A splash of water, soaked Baby Doll in the face. Baby Doll woke up her hands and leg tied up as well now. She looked around and saw she was in a plain room filled with calenders and pictures most with the same young, beautiful model on it.

"You sleep too long, I want to talk," Calendar Girl started as she placed the glass down back on the table. Baby Doll, released a small growl. As she she shook her head. Calendar Girl went close and unwrapped the tape around her head, ignoring Baby Doll's shrieks of pains. Soon the tape was undone and Baby Doll spat out the sock.

"AHHH! You hurt Baby! You mean old hag!" Baby yelled angrily.

"Shut up, how dare you call me_ old_," Calendar Girl replied bitterly. Baby stuck out her tongue doing a raspberry. Calender Girl remained silent.

"Look, I've come here because I have an offer of a lifetime," Calendar Girl started, crossing her arms. Baby Doll looked up at her silently. "I need you because you're _special_. With very special genes, you're a gift wrapped up in shiny gold locks and cheap makeup," Calendar Girl praised happily.

"What's crazy lady talkin' about?" Baby asked confused at what Calendar Girl was leading to.

"Youth... beauty internal! Not having to worrying about aging ever again!" Calendar Girl went on. "And you hold that secret. All I need to do is get it out of you," she said happily pointing a finger and prodding Baby gently.

"And what's in it for me?" Baby Doll replied finally catching on.

"Perhaps if we're lucky maybe a cure for your condition. A way for you to age and grow up!" Calendar Girl bellowed happily. Baby Doll released a gasp as her eyes widen glistening with the hope that the words she spoke could be true. She frowned suddenly shaking her head.

"How could you lies to Baby! No one has the knowledge to figures its out!" No one!" Baby yelled bitterly.

"That's where you're wrong Baby! I found someone who could do it! All I need is your promise of your participation and that you won't try to escape, got it!" Calendar Girl ended loudly. Baby Doll huffed.

"Okay I promise, just untie Baby, my arms are so tireds," she cried sadly.

"Not yet don't you want to meet the Doctor who's going to save us?" Calendar Girl asked

"Now? Awe do I haves too?" Baby cried. Calendar Girl nodded.

"Yes, you may come in now Doctor Strange," Calendar Girl demanded simply. The door opened as a very well fit, bald headed man, walked inside the room. He wore round glasses and had a unique shaped beard. He wore a white lab and seemed to hunch, he placed his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Why hello, Ms. Monroe, Ms. Dauhl," he said politely his foreign accent evident. Baby Doll gasped as her eyes widen.

"He really looks like a smarty heads for reals!" Baby yelled excitedly.

"See, what did I tell you, now remember to be a good little girl and everything will turn out perfect," Calendar Girl said happily.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha ha! I was so tempted to add a Mad Hatter cameo to the audience as there's quite a few fanfics devoted to this popular pairing. But I decided against it everyone knows DC Hatter is a pedo-bear anyways so why tarnish BTAS version too. Yes this scene chapter was inspired by Whatever Happened to Baby Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Fountain of Youth

(BTAS)

Summary: Times ticking for both these ladies, however one continues to age while the other desperately wants to. Will someone be able to help either of them?

Chapter 2: Baby's Toys

Baby Doll laid on a shiny metal bed, with all type of wires stuck onto her monitoring her vital signs, acquiring information. She had her blood drawn five times the following past three days and she was becoming increasing frustrated. Calendar Girl walked in followed by her three typical lackeys.

"How's everything going?" Calendar Girl asked.

"Very well," Dr. Strange replied curtly.

"Good, how's Baby?" she then asked.

"I'm tired and hungry and I want a some of my stuffs!" Baby whined. Calendar Girl was quiet for a while.

"Only a few more minutes and I'll be done with. you.. for now," Dr. Strange replied. Baby Doll frowned. Calender Girl turned and walked out of the room. Half an hour later Baby Doll walked into the other room exhausted and irritable.

"I'm hungry!" Baby yelled out her hands in fists. The three strong men covered their ears from the loudness of Baby's yell.

"Here have an apple," Calendar Girl said as she tossed an apple towards Baby's direction. Baby Doll caught it then smiled, she took a big bite, crunching down on the apple. "Anything else?" Calendar Girl asked. Baby nodded as she smiled.

"Oh yes Baby wants some things from homes," she said happily.

"Like what?" Calendar Girl asked.

"Like dresses, toys, bed, my vanity mirror," she listed. Calendar Girl sighed.

"Fine, you three ready the truck I'm going to spring a few questions on Hugo...don't let her out of your sight," she reminded as she walked toward the door.

"Don't worries Baby is a good girl!" Baby Doll reminded. Calendar Girl entered the next room. Two of the three men left in the other direction. Baby smiled as she hoped on a chair she got on a desk that had near a bunch of Calendars, each one had the same girl just in different poses and different months. The same ebony locks of hair as Calendar Girl. Baby looked under the picture nearest to her. Ms. June, _Paige Monroe_. "Ha I knew it had to be big sisters!" she said happily. Baby sighed as she looked over all the other pictures of Ms. Monroe which were hanging on the wall. "Big sister Paige is so pretty to look at," she said in awe.

"What are you doing?!" Calendar Girl scolded as she walked into the room angrily. She grabbed Baby and pulled her off the desk. "Why weren't you watching her?" she asked angrily at the blond bodyguard.

"She wasn't doing anything bad," he replied in his defense.

"I don't care take her to the van," Calendar Girl said bitterly. The blond muscular man did as he was told as he walked across the room and picked up Baby Doll placing her under his arm.

"Baby just wants to know more about sister Paige, that's all!" she whined.

"See already she knows too much," Calendar Girl replied angrily. "And I'm not your sister got it!" she asked.

"Yes yous are! Soon we're goings to shares the same DNA, too!" Baby replied happily with a grin. They both exited the room heading toward the van. The facility was surrounded by woods not too far from Gotham City. They headed toward the Baby Doll's apartment which was a loft near by the theater. They pulled the truck in the stop near an alley.

"Alright, Baby after you," Calendar Girl said as she opened the door and stepped out. Baby smirked as she was placed down and led the way inside. There was a big hall that led to an old factory lift. There was a stool by the controls. Calendar Girl and her three body guards all entered and pulled the switch down. Soon the lift slowly lifted up. After a minute and a half there were on the second floor. They opened the rod iron fence and entered her loft. It was one of the tackiest places Calendar Girl had ever seen. "Ughh," she let out by accident.

"Welcome to Baby's home!" Baby Doll announced. Even the body guards looked offend by the pink room and red curtains. There was zebra striped chairs and pillows and gold frill. They all cautiously stepped in.

"Let's make this quick this room has been out of season, decades ago," Calender Girl shuddered.

"Baby wants her small bed right over there, and her dress wrack right over theres!" she pointed. The two men picked up the large doll size bed and made their way back to the lift. Another went towards the long clothes wracked and wheeled to the lift as well. Calendar Girl walked over towards the heart shaped vanity it was just as tacky as the rest of the room but more forgivable. "So big sister Paige likes Baby's makeup?" Baby Doll walked up to her full of pride. She looked down Baby Doll who hopped onto her stool. Luckily Calendar Girl's mask was hiding her disgust, she opened her mouth about to answer until she saw how happy the small woman looked.

"Uh yeah it's nice... lots of variety," she replied. Baby clasped her hands and smiled. Calendar Girl looked at the pharmacy store makeup a bit longer. Some of the things weren't half bad. "Why do you own so much make up Baby Doll?" Calendar Girl asked out of no where. Baby frowned.

"It's because of my job you see," she spoke seriously her voice was back to her rich adult like tones. Calendar Girl jerked back in shock, caught off guard by Baby Doll's change of voice. " It's hard once I went back to a life a crime. I took a chance when I rescued Croc, I loved him, we understood each other, you see being freaks in a world consumed with trying to be normal," she looked down picked up a black tube mascara and grimaced. "After my release I had nothing left my hotel was gone I was down on my luck but then I ran into Fred the theater manager. He said he could use a gal like me," she gripped onto the mascara tightly full of anger. "So I asked how so? And you know what that creep told me? He could use a precious little Baby Doll like me to give the creeps in the audience a show!" she tossed the mascara back on the vanity table. "Sure at the time he didn't know who I was but... it hurt. And the shit he wanted me to do... no sir not Mary Dauhl, no sir I am not the one," she said strongly.

Calendar Girl was silent as stared at Baby Doll full of pity. It made her actually felt ashamed about her own problems.

"Here have you tried consider using lighter shades of rouge?" Calendar Girl said as she picked up a set of eyeshadows and opened it. She got a light shade of pink and rubbed her brush into it. She blended it in Baby Doll's cheeks she blended it with her skin instead of just concentrating on one spot like she usually did. She then grabbed a light shade of make up and did the same. Soon her body guards returned.

"Anything else?" one of the body guards asked. Calendar Girl smiled. Baby smiled back as well.

"I want my toys!" she yelled out back to her child like self. She ran toward her box of toys and pointed. "Take extra care on the ones of the shelves she pointed out," they're were toys on some shelves. "Those ares my_ special _toys," she said happily. Calendar Girl turned back to toward the vanity and stared selecting things she _thought_ Baby should wear instead of her usual dark colors. She placed them all in a make up box and sat up. Calendar Girl noticed a poster behind the vanity, it was Bette Davis, in her soft blond curls and glamorous furs. Calendar Girl smiled as she had the same poster on her very walls when she was younger. "I said careful!" Baby yelled. Calendar Girl turned and crossed her arms

"She said to be careful so do it!" Calendar Girl yelled as her men were tossing one Baby Dolls balls around. The men frowned and did what they were told. "Anything else Baby?" Calendar Girl asked. Baby shook her head.

"No Baby's happy for nows. Baby just wants to spend time with big sister Paige," she said with a big smile, as she ran up to her hugging her leg. Calendar Girl crossed her arms but didn't have the heart to kick her off.

"We're done here boys let's get moving," Calendar Girl stated.

They soon returned home with some take out. Calendar Girl watched as her body guards ate on their table. She was especially surprised to see Baby taking advantage of her blond body guard as he fed her some noodles with his chopstick.

"Open wide, here comes the Chinese express... choo choo!" he said as he stuffed some noodles in to Baby's mouth. Baby nodded all childlike and blinked flirtatiously back the guard who smiled. Calendar Girl pushed her hair back and sighed. She may look like a child but Mary Dauhl was all woman. Calendar Girl thought.

"Aren't ya gonna eat Ms. Monroe?" one of the other guards asked. She snapped her head back angrily.

"No," she said angrily. "When have you ever seen me eat in front of you," she clarified. The guard frowned. Soon the door swung open.

"I found it! I found it!" Hugo Strange yelled out excitedly. The whole room stopped and looked at the raving man in the lab coat.

"I've found the fountain of youth, the reason why Mary is stuck as a child!" he said happily. Calendar Girl stood up immediately. Baby Doll's eyes widen in shock.

"Tell me... tell me now" Calendar Girl demanded. Dr. Strange smiled at the masked woman.

"All in due time for now I will eat as there is still a lot of work to be done," he said back to his calm self. Calendar Girl snapped

"Thursday hand Dr. Strange his food," she said and the brunette guard who carried a bag of takeout to Dr. Strange and handed him his food.

"Thank you young man," Hugo said with a smile.

"Now when will you be ready to discuss this fantastic discovery doctor?" Calendar Girl asked more sweetly.

"I will tell you this," he replied bittersweet.

"Your friend suffers from a hormone disorder, she can not age because of it. However I can create a synthetic hormone to replace it and I still have yet to discover a way to take away or lower yours Ms. Monroe," he said simply. Calendar Girl turned angrily.

"You means you can help Baby grow!" Baby Doll asked excitedly. Hugo nodded.

"I have my theories yes," he said simply. Baby Doll shed a tear.

"However there is a...problem," he continued seriously. "I have run out of funds to continue my research if we don't acquire the money I will not be able to provide you an antidote or Ms. Dauhl a cure," he spoke seriously as he opened his bag taking out his food.

"I've already handed you thousands!" Calendar Girl said in shock. Hugo frowned.

"And I acquire thousands more!" he bellowed back. "If not I will not have the money to finish my work! I will not repeat myself again Ms. Monroe, Ms. Dauhl," he sneered angrily. With that he grabbed his dinner and went back to his room. Both Baby Doll and Calendar Girl exchanged looks. They knew what needed to be done.


End file.
